


At Least They Were Together

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Traditional Media, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John and Rodney, having a bad day.





	At Least They Were Together

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2018 SGA Reversebang.  
> I haven't warned for Graphic Depictions Of Violence as I'm not sure the art is quite that graphic, but there is blood and clearly violence has been done to them both.  
> Watercolours, finished digitally.  
> Respoftw has written a story to go with the art, it's linked here: [Better Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498691).  
> And Hyx_Sydin also wrote a story for the art! [Looped for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557041)

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/f874/8q4wygmbz2wj4a6zg.jpg)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Looped for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557041) by [Hyx_Sydin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin)




End file.
